1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a cassette tape with a built-in tape end detecting portion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, there has been a trend toward use of a great variety of tapes in tape recorders.
In these kinds of cassette tapes, the magnetic tape that is wound around the supply hub is taken up by the take up hub either by the recording operation of the tape recorder or the reproducing operation and after the tape recording or reproducing is completed, the supply hub and the take up hub run in reverse by means of the rewind function and the tape is rewound at high speed.
However, both ends of the cassette tape are normally fixed by a catch in each of the hubs so that when the advancing of the tape is completed, the tape recorder drive portion is stopped immediately.
Because of this, up until now, the tape recorder itself has been provided with a so-called auto shut-off mechanism. In other words, for example, when the magnetic tape was completely wound and the supply hub stopped turning, this kind of auto shut-off mechanism would utilize the tension applied to the drive portion of the take up hub to automatically stop the tape drive.
However, providing the tape recorder with this kind of mechanism resulted in a higher cost because the structure of the tape recorder became more complex.